Pisces Amor
Pisces Amor is the Gold Saint of the Pisces constellation in Saint Seiya Omega. He was the guardian of the Twelfth Temple, but the existence of Amor was unknown even to the other Gold Saints. Amor can use the element of Darkness and Water and is also the Gold Saint governing the Spell and Orientation. He is now a member of the New Axis Powers, wherein he is one of the Six Heavenly Kings of Darkness. Profile and Stats Alias: Tier: At least 5-B | 4-A, likely 3-C Attack Potency: At least Planet level+ Speed: Massively FTL Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Strength: Class XJ | Class XMJ Durability: Superhuman+ without Cloth, Multi-Planet level+ with Pisces Gold Cloth Background Physical Appearance Amor is a tall, white-skinned young man with an appearance similar to that of a cherub. He also has big, light-blue eyes, short-spiked blonde hair that is combed up, and always displays an ever smiling face. In general, these physical characteristics differ much from the previous Pisces Saint, Aphrodite. Personality Amor is an easygoing, humorous confident, and malicious individual that never fails to affect the circumstances and also tended to have a lying nature to deceive others. He was also a theatrical and dramatic grimace of person who had a taste for plays and showed to portray himself as a very lovely boy on a blinding light, and also enjoyed doing puppet theater telling the story of his life. He follows the wishes of his older sister and has no problem eliminating anybody who opposes his wishes and plans of this, such as fellow Gold Saints. Amor is also a charming man with the ladies as suggested by the Omega story, as he proposes to Yuna, and goes on to comment that "had never rejected him." Nevertheless, he does not hesitate to attack her accurately when she is already a nuisance by his insistence. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Water Manipulation: Darkness Manipulation: Gravity Manipulation: Atom Manipulation and Destruction: Attack Negation: Telekinesis: Flight: Forcefield Generation: Teleportation: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Expert Tactician: Tremendous Cosmo Power: *'Seventh Sense': Techniques Rinne Kesshō: Amor raises four circles of magic that raised the Four Heavenly Kings of Mars: Romulus, Diana, Vulcanus and Bacchus. They move freely after the first command of Amor and have powers superior to those of a Gold Saint. Silent Water: Amor creates a water barrier that emerges at an extremely fast speed. The barrier, however, can be destroyed. Arrest of Judgment: Amor uses the element of darkness and shoots his opponent in the form of spears that prevent the enemy from moving, it can only be negated using Dark Cosmo. Bloody Waltz: Amor creates two whips infused with dark cosmo to attack his enemies. Bloody Cannon: Amor throws projectiles infused with dark energy at his opponent. Gravity Concerto: A technique that manipulates gravity and repels enemies, making it difficult to fight back. Bloody Balletto: Amor releases an concentrated beam of energy at his opponent. Equipment Pisces Gold Cloth: One of the 12 Gold Cloths worn by Athena's Gold Saints. With it, Amor wears golden armored platting that covers most parts of his bodies, with streamlined and "marine" features on the edges, along with large black scarves that extend to his shoulders, similar to the Cloth worn by his nephew, Orion Eden. Relationships Family * Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Gold Saint Category:Mars Saint Category:Martian Army Category:New Axis Powers Members Category:Six Heavenly Kings of Darkness Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Tier 5 Class Category:Tier 4 Class Category:Tier 3 Class Category:Leaders/Commanders